


The Open Book, Some Scotch And a Zombie

by sillita



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but Ravi does, drunk conversations, zombies don't really get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillita/pseuds/sillita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv, Ravi and some scotch spend an evening together in Liv's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Book, Some Scotch And a Zombie

The knocking on her door was slow but consistent.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' she shouted from her room, looking into the mirror on her way to make sure her hair is not totally ragged from laying on her bed and watching Netflix.

'Ravi?', she frowned 'What are you doing here?'

Her boss made an unclear and very complicated gesture which ended with shrugging his shoulders. Liv moved to the side to let him enter.

'Weren't you supposed to be on a date, or something?'

'Oh, I was on a date. Or something. There was a date... That didn't end very well', he wrinkled his nose. 'But to make up for my unheralded and rude arrival, I brought this', he added, pulling a bottle of scotch from his backpack. And then a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

'How nice of you.' Liv rolled her eyes. 'Are you drunk?'

'No, I am not. But I'm planning on getting drunk soon. You in?'

'What a night...' Liv muttered under her breath but compliantly went to get some glasses. 'You do know that I don't get drunk that quickly ever since... You Know What?'

Ravi pretended not to hear it while he was busy opening the bottle.  The clumsiness of his movements showed very clearly that he already had something to drink on his way to her apartment.

'Let me help you with that,' Liv reached out with her hand. 'I do not get drunk easily,' she continued, 'so I _will_ remember every single thing you say today. I'm not throwing you out, or saying you're not allowed to drink, it's just a warning.'

'Oh, I think I'll survive that.'

'Really?'

'Really. I'm an open book. You already know everything about me.' Ravi shrugged and started to pour the alcohol to the glasses. 'There is not a _single_ thing for me to say tonight that I would not say to your face. I mean, to your face without getting drunk.'

'You sure?'

'Of course,' he started opening the hot sauce bottle but stopped in the middle of the movement. 'Oh, just help yourself', he passed her the bottle and the glass half-filled with scotch. 'Actually, I've wanted to ask you for ages, how does it taste like?'

'Wanna try?' She moved the glass with weirdly looking reddish substance closer to Ravi.

'I think I'm gonna pass.' He replied, sitting back in the armchair.

'So, what happened tonight?' Liv decided that since she's not allowed to finish the episode of her TV show, she might as well get updated on the real-life drama.

'Well, all the well-known stuff. It's not you, it's me, we have different expectations, let's be friends. Nothing I haven't heard before. Just, you know, still not the nicest thing to hear.'

Liv half-smiled and nodded, looking into her glass.

'How's Major?' Ravi asked, hitting just the right string.

'Oh...' Liv sighed and took a sip of her Tabasco-scotch to get some more time to answer.

'Oh?' Ravi raised his brows.

'I... don't know. Maybe it's not going to work.' Liv shook her head. 'Different expectations, all that stuff.' She smiled sadly.

'Different expectations? Come on, Liv, you were _engaged_!'

'That was before I became a zombie,' she wanted it to sound lightly, but it didn't work too well.

Ravi emptied his glass and poured another. 'Want some more?', he asked.

'No, thanks.'

'Come on. We're both having a bad day. And don't you think I can't see this,' he pointed his finger at her, and then back at himself, 'You see, this eyes, they're skilled.'

'Skilled?', Liv giggled.

'Yeah!' Ravi nodded energetically, 'You may think I only work at the morgue, but I _observe._ And by observing police officers, I earned great observations skills. So there's no hiding from me, I know _stuff._ '

'What stuff do you know?' Liv was already laughing. Ravi squinted his eyes, pretending to concentrate.

'Your first pet in childhood... Was his name Spock?'

'No!', Liv grinned.

'Oh, sorry, maybe that was one of mine.' Ravi pretended to be confused and then took a large gulp from his glass. 'So, what _was_ your first pet's name?'

'I didn't have one.'

'You didn't have a pet?' He looked at her wide-eyed with disbelief.

'I was allergic.' Liv shrugged.

 _'You poor thing_.' Liv could have sworn that his eyes got a little teary. 'At least now you don't have to worry about this kind of stuff.'

'What a relief.' She shook her head.

'We should get a pet!'

'Ravi, you _have_ a pet. You and Major have a dog, remember?'

'But we could have _our_ pet! We could have a pet in the morgue.' He explained enthusiastically, while pouring himself another glass. Liv was still finishing the first one.

'We have a rat, I guess.'

'But you can hardly call her a pet, right?' Ravi looked at her critically. 'We could have... a cat maybe. Or, I know, or a raccoon!'

' _A_ _raccoon_?'

'Yes! They're awesome! I saw a video on YouTube!' He giggled, 'They have such tiny hands and they're so cute, seriously, Liv, we _need_ a raccoon!'

'I don't think we can have a pet raccoon. In the morgue.'

'We could try though...'

'I don't think we could, Ravi.'

'You're no fun.' He wrinkled his nose. 'You should drink more quickly. You'll get more fun this way.'

'Oh, will I?' Liv raised her eyebrows. 'Okay, pass me that bottle.'

'Here you are, miss.'

'With this pace, we will need a trip to the shop soon.'

'I am ready to embark on this journey.'

***

The sun was almost rising and Ravi was lying on her couch, not leaving too much space for her to sit on. The laptop on the table was playing a muted video compilation of pet raccoons.

'Liv?' Ravi muttered with a sleepy voice.

'Yeah?'

'I wouldn't... I wouldn't have different expectations. 'Bout you. Just what you are. I would expect... what you are.' He finished the sentence with a loud yawn.

'It's the scotch talking, Ravi. Go to sleep.' She responded, though she felt a ball of warmth form in her chest.

'Not the scotch... I'm a flipping open book, Liv. Encyclopedia of Ravi.'

'Go to sleep, Ravi.' Liv giggled.

'Or maybe... you could give me a kiss?'

'Maybe I could not.'

'Okay.' Ravi closed his eyes. 'Maybe tomorrow?' He opened back one of them.

'You won't remember a thing tomorrow.'

'We shall see, Miss Moore, we shall see...' He responded sleepily. Liv closed the laptop and went to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Killer_Frost for motivation while writing and for pushing me to publish ♥


End file.
